The present application generally relates to a pointer with a fitted cover carrying a pattern for a gauge or similar. The present application also relates to a method of fabricating fitted covers for pointers.
Pointers are known that include a body of transparent material with a hub from which there extends an elongated indicator portion.
Such pointers typically have a rear face provided with a white background that reflects to the user light coming from diodes placed under the hub and guided by the indicator portion.
In order to decorate the pointer or in order to enable the pointer to be distinguished on a gauge having a white background, it is known to make a pattern on the front face of the pointer. If it is desired to modify the pattern, it is necessary to change the entire pointer.